U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,658 discloses a system of modular underwater well platforms which are adapted to be connected to an underwater floor and to each other for forming a base support for a well drilling platform which can be positioned and installed as required depending upon drilling conditions encountered.
The present invention is directed to an improved system for connecting one or more modular underwater support platforms to the underwater floor with a minimum time and expense.